Secrets
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: When Stefan and Elena find a diary of Sara Salvatore, Damon's younger twin, they plan to read it. But with the book comes secrets that should never be known, and a tale of a family that was torn apart. Not your normal sister-fic.Dive into Damon's past.
1. Little Blue Book

**Secrets**

_**Warning: Mentions self-harm rape, and language. If you don't like, don't read.**_

_**Author's Note: Elena never saw the picture of Katherine. She never drove off and never crashed into ….whatever she crashed into. This is following the last episode, The Turning Point.**_

**Chapter One: Little Blue Book**

**Stefan's Pov**

I grinned at Elena as she woke up and mumbled,"Hey Stefan," in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, what would you like to do today?" I asked her since it was a Saturday. She smiled.

"Spend the day with you," she answered and kissed me on the lips softly, still grinning.

I grinned happily, "And what else?" I coaxed her.

She thought for a moment, glancing around the room, when she spotted the trap door on the ceiling.

"What is that?"

I glanced at it. "The attic door, we keep everything up there for storage." I explained thinking of all the paintings, priceless antiques, and memories of Damon's and mine's old life.

Her eyes brightened instantly. "Can we go look around up there?" She asked hopefully with big brown, puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled softly. "Of course." I agreed, I hadn't been up there in a while.

We got up and I pulled the door down and set of stairs came out and we walked up. It was musty and stale up here and dust layered everything thickly like a grey blanket.

Grey light drifted through a dusty window in a far corner. Elena was rummaging through a box of paintings while a small blue book caught my eyes over in the corner resting on a trunk, almost completely concealed by a layer of dust.

I leaned down to the floor and picked it up to see a black book like it next to it. I wiped the dust off and on both books were 'Sara Salvatore' scrawled on the front cover.

I looked inside, holding my breath, and found it was a diary.

"Who's Sara?" Elena asked over my shoulder. I had been so distracted I didn't notice she was there.

"Um, well, my older sister. Sara is Damon's younger twin." I answered awkwardly.

"How many other siblings do you have?" Elena asked, hands on her hips and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Just them." I answered quickly hoping she wouldn't get mad,

Elena hesitated to ask her next question. "Is she a…," she trailed off uncertainly.

"No, she's dead," I answered shaking my head lightly.

"I'm so sorry, were you two close?"

"Yeah, we all were. But she was closer to Damon, being his twin and all. That's her over there." I pointed to the painting of her over on the far wall.

Elena gasped. "She's beautiful."

In the painting was a twenty year old girl with long, silky curls of raven black hair, fair skin, and two piercing blue eyes, like Damon's except they were filled with warmth and happiness while Damon's were cold and distant.

"Is that her diary?" Elena asked curiously looking at the small blue book.

I nodded and met her eyes grinning. "Yep, would you like to read it with me? I've never seen it before." I asked.

Her face lit up as she thought of learning more about me and my mysterious past. "Yes!"

We traveled downstairs with the two books and we sat down in the living room, together on the couch.

I was about to start reading when Damon burst in through the front door.

"Morning love birds," he greeted smirking but the smirk dropped as his eyes saw the little blue book in my hands.

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review it gives motivation!**_


	2. The First Entry

**Secrets**

_**Warning: Mentions self-harm rape, and language. If you don't like, don't read.**_

**Diary Entries =**_** Italic Bold**_

_**Previous: **_ I was about to start reading when Damon burst in through the front door.

"Morning love birds," he greeted smirking but the smirk dropped as his eyes saw the little blue book in my hands.

**Chapter Two: The First Entry**

**Stefan's Pov**

"What are you doing with that?" He asked cautiously eyes darting from me to the book.

I raised an eyebrow at my brother who was acting stranger than usual. "I found it in the attic, it was Sara's diary. We're going to read it. Care to join?" I offered knowing he would want to.

"So you haven't read it?" He asked curiously and I watched his muscles tense.

I nodded and he suddenly dove towards me in an attempt to try to grab the book but I moved away to fast, jumping over the back of the couch.

"What's your problem, what is there a secret about you in here?" I asked smirking slyly.

He glared at me viciously. "Give me the book Stefan." He growled through clenched teeth.

I smirked finally it was a fair fight. Since he had still been on my diet, he was still fairly weak and he knew it too.

"Hmm, let me think, nope," I answered playfully knowing this would annoy him. "Pay back is a bitch," I added smirking at him.

"Please, don't read it Stefan?"Damon begged desperation clear in his blue eyes. I was stunned for a moment. Damon never said please unless he was _really_ desperate.

I hesitated and raised an eyebrow. "Go sit down Damon we'll all read it together." I announced sitting down on the couch next to the silent Elena who was watching us with wide eyes.

Damon growled but the curiosity in his eyes betrayed him. I knew he wanted to read this just as much as I did.

He sat down on the armchair sideways, head resting on one arm, feet dangling over on the other as he glared up at the ceiling. I opened the diary and started to read.

"_**Dear diary. Well you are my first diary ever in the history of my life. My name is Sara Rose Salvatore. I am five years old which is one whole hand of fingers! My mommy says I act much older though. I can write in you because my mother taught me how to a few months ago.**_

_**Her name was Annabel Victoria Salvatore. She died two weeks ago after giving birth to my baby brother, Stefan Michael Salvatore. I have another brother too. He is my twin, Damon Jeremiah Salvatore, otherwise known as the other half of me.**_

_**He's everything to me. He's my best friend and the best older brother by five minutes I could wish for. I know Stefan will love him like I do. I can't wait till Stefan gets older, neither can Damon.**_

_**We lost our mother but we gained Stefan, otherwise known as 'The Short One,' according to Damon.**_

_**I miss my mother, every day I wake up and wish it was all just a scary nightmare. I loved her but I always knew Damon was closer to her.**_

_**Damon was her first born, her favorite child. I was just the other twin. Don't get me wrong, she loved me, a lot. But Damon always came first. I don't blame her, Damon is something special. One look at his smile and it is hard not to forget all your problems.**_

_**Lately Damon hasn't been smiling and when I look at him I only see pain and sadness. I want my happy brother back, but I know nothing will ever be the same. I'm only five years old but I know that my life has just changed.**_

_**I'm scared, I want my family back. Well goodnight diary, I'm so glad I have you to tell all my secrets too."**_

I stopped reading and looked up. Damon was still glaring at the ceiling, tense and distant.

"She sounds so…"Elena struggled for the right word. "Wise." She finally said.

I nodded. "She always read a lot." I answered carefully. I had just read the thoughts of my sister two weeks after our mother had died. Somehow I felt responsible for her life being changed, her family being torn apart. Our mother died giving birth to me.

I shook my head trying to clear it of those thoughts when Damon lunged again for the book. I was too quick as I jumped over the back of the couch again.

"See Damon, that wasn't so bad." I told him referring to reading her first entry. I had no clue why he wanted the diary so badly but I was not about to give it to him.

Then I turned the next page and started to read the second entry.

_**I hope you all liked the second chapter and will review for me because it will always make me update faster! If you see more than three mistakes in here if you mention ti that would be helpful. PLEASE REVIEW? FIVE REVIEWS EARNS AN UPDATE!**_


	3. The Second Entry

**Secrets**

_**Warning: Mentions self-harm rape, and language. If you don't like, don't read.**_

**Diary Entries =**_** Italic Bold**_

_**Previous: **_ "See Damon, that wasn't so bad." I told him referring to reading her first entry. I had no clue why he wanted the diary so badly but I was not about to give it to him.

Then I turned the next page and started to read the second entry.

**Chapter Three: The Second Entry**

**Stefan's Pov**

"_**Dear Diary, Damon is crying again in my bed next to me."**_ I reread this sentence again to myself to make sure I had read it right. I glanced over at my brother to see his glare at the ceiling had intensified if that was possible.

I sighed and went back to reading.

"_**He misses our mother. I have dreams of her every night. Dreams of her saying something to me but I can never hear her. I asked Damon if she suffered, he was there with her when she died. And I asked him how he got the cut on his face. After he told me I found out I really didn't want to know now.**_

_**Our father killed her. After she gave birth to Stefan he strangled her. Damon tried to stop him and that is how he got the cut on his cheek, father had a knife. Our father was a cold, distant man and he had never cared about us, but I didn't expect this. **_

_**Now I'm scared. Damon and I are alone. I can tell he is scared, even when Damon doesn't say so, I know him as well as I know myself sometimes.**_

_**After I learned the truth I asked the one question I didn't regret. Why did he kill her? Damon only knew the answer because she told him before she died. She was a witch and so are we." **_I cut off, my head snapping up to stare at Damon. Elena gave a shocked gasp.

"What does she mean our father killed our mother and that we are witches?" I asked completely in shock.

"It means that we are witches and our bastard of a father murdered our mother." Damon snapped still staring up at the ceiling.

I furrowed my brow in frustration and started to read again hesitantly afraid of more secrets. I wanted to know more but maybe ignorance was bliss.

"**So is Stefan. Me, I am a witch! Half of me is scared and the other half is kind of happy! I'm still scared. Sacred of my father, scared Damon will never smile again, scared for Stefan. What will happen to him with no mother to take care of him? Father sent most of the maids and nanny's away after mother died.**

**Damon says we can't ever tell Stefan. He wants to take care of Stefan, wants him to be happy. So do I, so we'll never ever tell him. To protect him. Sara Rose Salvatore."**

That was the end of the second entry. I sighed and picked up a caster of the coffee table and threw it at Damon.

"Wow Stefan, a coaster. Your whole life is a lie and you throw a coaster?" Damon asked finally looking at me smirking in amusement but somehow something was off in his blue eyes. Something different like it was harder for him to pretend he was carefree and sarcastic.  
Sara's words rung around in my head for a minute. Damon wanted to protect me and wanted me to be happy.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang, she sheepishly picked it up. From what I could hear her aunt wanted her to come.

"I got to go guys, see you later." She announced getting up and hugging me and glancing back at Damon and she left.

"Next entry." I announced sighing and turning the page. Damon scowled the only sign showing he was listening.


	4. The Third Entry

**Secrets**

_**Warning: Mentions self-harm rape, and language. If you don't like, don't read.**_

**Diary Entries =**_** Italic Bold**_

_**Previous: **_ Suddenly Elena's phone rang, she sheepishly picked it up. From what I could hear her aunt wanted her to come.

"I got to go guys, see you later." She announced getting up and hugging me and glancing back at Damon and she left.

"Next entry." I announced sighing and turning the page. Damon scowled the only sign showing he was listening.

**Chapter Four: Third Entry**

**Stefan's Pov**

"_**I'm still scared, even more than last time! It has been at least one month since my mother died and Damon is growing more and more far away from me. He's quiet, he doesn't smile, doesn't tell me anything anymore, and every time I see him it's like he has a new bruise and a scar on him.**_

_**So I cornered him not to long ago and asked him how he got them. He wouldn't tell me at first. I don't like it when he keeps secrets from me so I punched him in the stomach. He got mad but he didn't punch me back. He always punched me back. He always said I wasn't girly enough to be considered a lady so he could fight back whenever he wanted to.**_

_**After a long time he finally told me. It was our father. He is hurting Damon, he's been hurting Damon. Every bruise and scratch on Damon is from him. I hate him for that.**_

_**Damon says he's been getting so drunk lately and he calls Damon in and hurts him, hits him, even with his metal belt once! I was scared that he'd start to hit me too and Damon told me not to worry too much. I don't know what he is planning but I'm sure I won't like it.**_

_**Stefan is so cute, he's one moth old and a special nanny is raising him until he is old enough to not be looked after so much. He has the most adorable eyes and a cute little nose. His laugh is music to my ears and I just want to hug him forever.**_

_**I can tell Damon likes him too because yesterday when we were visiting Stefan in his nursery Damon actually smiled! Stefan had given him a slobbery kiss on the eyes and he had laughed and smiled!  
**_

_**I hope my little brother can make Damon be him old self again. I miss my old Damon. In know Damon says I shouldn't be scared about father but I am. Sometimes I see him eying me at dinner, glaring at me.**_

_**He told me a few nights ago that I looked just like my mother and he gave me a scary smile and excused himself. What if he kills me too? Or Damon or even baby Stefan. I can't let that happen. I must protect my brothers. Our mother would've wanted us to be all okay. Sara Rose Salvatore."**_

I looked up from the little blue diary to stare at my brother. My head was spinning while I was thinking.

My father, a drunken abusive parent? He had never been kind to us but I had never seen him hurt anyone.

"Is it true, did he really used to hurt you?" I asked softly. Damon turned and looked at me and I saw the answer in his eyes before he said anything.

All the pain that he had held back for so long, all the secrets he had hid from me for so long was coming out and I knew it was killing him. I didn't want to stop reading though, I wanted to know more. I didn't like to be left in the dark.

I couldn't pull myself away from staring into Damon's eyes. He looks so vulnerable, so defenseless. Like all the walls he had built to keep unwanted people out had come crashing down.

This was a side of Damon I had never seen before and now I wish I never had. It was hard to stay mad at someone who held so much pain in their eyes.

"Yeah, it's true." He muttered looking away sharply and I thought I saw a hint of water in his eyes. But when he looked back his eyes were hard, cold, uncaring. But if I looked close enough I could see just a tiny drop of vulnerability ready break down his walls once more.

"Fourth entry," I muttered my voice shaking wondering what horrible secrets I would reveal in this next entry.

**Sorry the chapters have been so short, sometime soon I'm hoping to give you a nice long one. But for now REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW! Pleases and thank yous.**


	5. The Fourth Entry

**Secrets**

Previous: "Yeah, it's true." He muttered looking away sharply and I thought I saw a hint of water in his eyes. But when he looked back his eyes were hard, cold, uncaring. But if I looked close enough I could see just a tiny drop of vulnerability ready break down his walls once more.

"Fourth entry," I muttered my voice shaking wondering what horrible secrets I would reveal in this next entry.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such the long time in updating and for the short chapter!**_

**Chapter Five: The Fourth Entry**

"**Dear Diary, I haven't written in you in so long! FOUR YEARS have passed. I'm nine years old now. I don't know what made me forget about you for so long but I am so sorry for not writing in you for four whole years.**

"**Well we have a lot of catching up to do. Damon is not doing that much better. He smiles, he pretends to be okay for Stefan and me but I can see right through him. I know he blames himself for mommy's death. He thinks he could have stopped our father.**

"**Speaking of our father he is getting worse, if that's possible. Damon comes into my room bleeding and sobbing. Bruises cover everywhere except his face, so no one asks questions father told him. He can barely move without being in pain and having a four year old, hyper brother doesn't help him. I have to take care of Stefan more since it hurts Damon to move to much.**

**I finally know why father doesn't hurt me or Stefan, I got the answer out of Damon finally. He made a deal with our father that he could do anything he wanted to him and he can't fight back as long as he leaves me and Stefan alone.**

**I hate this! I hate living here where I have to see my brother in so much pain. I hate that man! The only upside in this awful place is that Damon found our mother's magic journal. We're studying magic but Damon says we have to be very careful not to let father. He thinks he will kill us if he finds out and I believe him. We aren't going to tell Stefan about being a witch so if father ever finds out we're practicing magic he'll keep Stefan alive. That's all I really want is for Stefan to be safe. "**

I looked up at Damon and glared. It felt horrible not to be in the loop.

"It was for your own good Stefan." Damon mumbled not looking at me.

I went back to reading with a sigh.

"**We've learned how to heal cuts which comes in handy with Damon. I heal him everyday. We've learned how to levitate objects, control fire and water. Air and earth are hard but we're learning them right now. I can skip stones for a hundred yards though. I love being a witch. It just feels so right.**

"**Four years have passed diary and I'm still scared. Scared that father is going to find out about the magic and kill us. Scared that father will go back on his deal and start hurting me and Stefan. Scared that Damon isn't going to live through this.**

**I wish mommy was still alive. I need her here and so does Stefan and Damon. We need our mother back. Sara Rose Salvatore."**

I finished the entry with tears in my eyes. My sister sounded so lost and sad. I couldn't believe my father did this to them. I couldn't believe that all that time I had never seen that he had been hurting Damon.

"Here goes the fifth entry." I mumbled wishing I could put down the book but my curiosity burned to strong for that. I had to keep reading.

**_REVIEW! Pleases and thank yous!_**


	6. The Fifth Entry

**Secrets**

**Chapter Six: Fifth Entry**

**Previous: **finished the entry with tears in my eyes. My sister sounded so lost and sad. I couldn't believe my father did this to them. I couldn't believe that all that time I had never seen that he had been hurting Damon.

"Here goes the fifth entry." I mumbled wishing I could put down the book but my curiosity burned to strong for that. I had to keep reading.

**Stefan's POV**

"_**Dear Diary, Again I've been forgetting about you. Two more years have passed and I'm eleven now. Stefan's already six years old! So a lot has passed since I last talked to you.**_

_**Tonight, I saved my brother's life."**_

I looked up at Damon confused wondering which brother she meant. Damon raised his eyebrows at me as if telling me I would find out if I kept reading.

"_**It was late night and Damon hadn't come back to our room yet. Last time I heard he was with our father but that was hours and hours ago. I was scared, completely terrified but I walked down to our father's study. **_

_**That's when I found them. Our father standing over Damon who was covered in blood. Soaked in the red liquid, it was sickening to look at. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. He was barely conscious and our father was hovering over him as he slid the knife in his hand closer and closer to my brother.**_

_**I didn't have time to think. I just ran towards them and jumped in front of my twin. I covered him completely and glared defiantly up at my father, knowing there was pure hate in my eyes.**_

_**He looked down at me surprised and didn't move. Then he got really, really mad and started coming at me with the knife! That's when Damon pushed me away out of the knife's path and rolled slightly so the knife only came in contact with his shoulder and not his throat.**_

_**Damon hissed something about the deal and our father backed off glaring hard at me, a sick smile on his lips. He told us to both go back though he said something to Damon as he left. I watched my brother's face carefully wondering what our father said to him.**_

_**Damon acted as if nothing happened. He was silent when we went to check up on Stefan and he was silent when we crawled into my bed. It was only when the lights were out and we were cuddled up next to each other when he whispered thanks sis.**_

_**I wanted to ask him what our father had said to him and why our father was going to kill him but he was already asleep. He was still covered in bruises and cuts but most of them had at least half way healed, some of Damon's magic.**_

_**He's really good at healing, probably because he needs it so much. **_

_**I couldn't sleep for a long time, the imaged of the pure hatred and sick satisfaction of my father over my bloody brother haunted my eyes.**_

_**I hate him. Someday I wish me and Damon could just take Stefan and leave ad never look back. Sara Rose Salvatore."**_

I finished reading the entry and looked up at my older brother.

"What did he tell you?" I asked him.

Damon didn't turn to look at me. It seemed he was lost in his own memories and I felt the urge to go over there and wrap my arms around him. Then again, he would probably just give me a weird look and tell me to stop being such an emotional girl.

"Better get your sister out of her before something happens to her." He told me hollowly.

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update, please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
